In recent years, the Internet has spread rapidly, and it has become possible to acquire vast amounts of information via the Internet. This information is provided in accordance with an HTTP protocol as file information of an HTML format and is called a Web page, and it can be browsed by an application called a browser. Various pieces of link information are inserted in the Web page, and it is possible to immediately switch display from the Web page to another page that is the link destination by a single click operation. However, it is common to not be able to check details of another page that is a link destination without switching a screen display by clicking.
With respect to this, Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2010-205180 proposes an invention that previews in advance information relating to another page (page B) included in a page (page A) which the information processing apparatus has received from a Web server. Specifically, in Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2010-205180, an analysis apparatus obtains page B from a Web server in advance, analyzes content thereof, and provides obtained information in accordance with a request from an information processing apparatus. The information processing apparatus uses the information received from the analysis apparatus, and performs a preview display in accordance with an operation by a user.
In the above proposed invention, processing is complicated because there is a necessity for an analysis apparatus to analyze page information of a processing target in advance by a technique such as data mining, and for the analysis apparatus to provide an information processing apparatus with information to be displayed by the information processing apparatus. In addition, regarding information of a single link destination, although it is possible to present the information at a plurality of levels of detail, it is not possible to simultaneously provide page information of a plurality of link destinations in one screen.